Augustus Nod
Augustus Nod is the father of Agatha Nod-Knightleigh, the husband of the late Constance Nod and the unintentional founder of Nod's Limbs, whose waxwork factory it was built around and, unknown to many, Nod had discovered a substance he called life-balm. When a statue of gold was made in his honor, Nod stole the limbs hiding them and clues leading to them. Sometime later, his archenemy and mayor of Nod's Limbs (then called Nod's Lands) became bent on finding the secret ingredient that made candles burn so bright and discovered him at the balm spring. Thaddeus, in his taunting, accidentally lit a glob of balm and due to it's flammable qualities cause a cave-in, trapping Nod and killing Thaddeus. The former was forced to live off the balm for the next two hundred years. Nod originally hated the town, despite being it's founder, stating that none who dwelled there possessed "the gumption, the intellect, the independent spirit." History Over two hundred years ago, a young Augustus Nod and his wife, Constance, settled along the banks of the Running River and started a wax factory. The business, along with Nod’s ego, thrived and expanded, and a town grew near the spot. Nod commissioned a golden statue of himself, but the statue’s limbs disappeared before they could be mounted to the torso. Townsfolk dubbed their home "Nod’s Limbs," and the name stuck. Shortly after, Thaddeus Knightleigh, a former Wax Works employee and rival of Nod’s, was elected the town’s first mayor. Augustus and Constance had a daughter, Agatha, but when she was still a young girl Constance fell ill and died. Nod withdrew from society, becoming ever more aloof and isolated, often going for long walks through the Black Tree Forrest Preserve. It was on one such walk that Nod stumbled across a curious, limbless creature: a mound of hair topped with a single eyeball, which he called Pilosoculus (Latin for "hairy eyeball"). He followed the creature into an underground cave, where he discovered a vegetated oasis filled with a sticky, viscous substance. When some of the substance landed on Nod’s hand, an old scar instantly healed. Nod built the Tower Mansion above the spring and an underground laboratory. He moved with Agatha to the house and began experimenting with the substance, obsessed with its potential uses, and all the while watched over by Pilosoculus. The "Life Balm," as he called the matter, showed properties of healing and erasing signs of age. Tired of her confinement in her father’s house, Agatha began sneaking into town and met Pierre Knightleigh, son of Thaddeus. The two soon married in secret, and Nod disowned his daughter, retreating further into his research until one day, he disappeared, along with Thaddeus. Thaddeus's Wife ordered an extensive search, but when nothing was found, a Knightleigh decree gave Nod’s possessions, including the mansion, to Agatha. Two hundred years later, Nod's will was discovered, leading the Nod's Limbsian on a hunt for the aforementioned limbs and Nod's possessions. Edgar and Ellen, desperately needing to get the spring dug up for a dying Pet used a fake clue leading the Nod's Limbsians to the balm spring under their house. Eventually the spring was dug up freeing an over 200 year old Augustus Nod, the Nod's Limbsian, with the exception of the twins and Miles Knightleigh fleeing in terror at the sight. Eventually, Mayor Knightleigh, Judith Stainsworth-Knightleigh and Stephanie confronted them. After Nod explained what happened (albeit after a long string of insults to the Knightleigh trio), Stephanie attempted to cave the twins and Nod in. Fortunately, thanks to a freed Heimertz, the group managed to escape. Nod regained his land and money ownership. Later, the twins found the golden limbs in Thaddeus's tomb. ("Nod's Limbs") Nod became very popular among the Nod's Limbsians due to him being the town's founder, much to his chagrin. To make matters worse, Ernest Hirschfield decided to nominate Nod for mayor. ("Hot Air") Background Skills/Habits *'Leadership:' Nod has notable leadership skills. (Hot Air)(Split Ends) Appearance Nod has long grey hair, big eyes and a thick beard. He also has a birthmark with the form of a spider. Personality Nod is somewhat socially inept due to being isolated from human life for two hundred years. Nod tends to be somewhat brash and immature due to his subsistence on balm. He is also old fashioned, as shown through his use of old English words. He is also quite eloquent, being quick to insult the Knighleighs with a wide range of insults that impress even Edgar and Ellen. Relationships Augustus Nod's Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Nod Family Category:Pranksters Category:Fathers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Elderly Characters